Recipes
On this page we will detail all of the new items that have been added in the Survivalist mod to date. We will talk about what effect they have and how to craft them. Water bottle In the survivalist mod, we have added a custom water bottle item to handle the thirst condition. As you play, your thirst will gradually decrease. The speed at which it decreases is affected by your body temperature, so you will need to keep an eye on both displays. The water bottle can be filled up from any water source. When you drink from a water bottle, your thirst will be replenished by 30% and your body temperature will cool down noticeably. It cannot reduce your body temperature to dangerous levels though, so don't worry. Keeping an eye on your thirst bar and drinking when needed is all that is really required to manage thirst, however you will need to craft at least one water bottle to be able to drink. ' ' The recipe for the water bottle can be seen to the right. As you can see, it requires glass, so it is beneficial to build a furnace as soon as possible. You won't need coal to fuel it, wood will be enough. Don't worry though, as long as you aren't sprinting through the desert you won't need to drink straight away. Heat Pack In the same way that the water bottle reduces your body heat, the heat pack is used to increase body heat. If your body temperature gets too high or too low (the top or bottom stage on the body heat gauge) you will start losing health rapidly. The heatpack can be used to increase your body heat if needed, but will not increase your body temperature to dangerous levels. This recipe is not very easy to find the parts for early on, but you can increase your body temperature by sprinting and going to biomes with higher temperatures. The recipe is displayed on the right. Bandage In the survivalist mod, health does not regenerate when your food bar is full up (or at all, unless you use a regeneration potion). You will need to heal yourself. The recipe for the bandage produces two bandages, both of which will heal 5 hearts each. This means that the recipe is sufficient for exactly one full heal. It is easy to produce, but be careful of those spiders! The sooner you can get shears the better, so you can increase the amount of wool you produce. The recipe is displayed on the right. Small Bandage The small bandage is a less effective bandage that will heal you for two and a half hearts. It will also give you two when you craft it, making the recipe good for half a heal. It has the advantage of being craftable without killing spiders, but without being as effective. Small Backpack (Pockets) The small backpack is the first (of three) tier of backpack that you can currently craft. It currently goes in the players leg slots (will have its own slot soon) and increases the weight the player can carry by 250. It is crafted with three pieces of string and one chest. The mod is still a work in progress, the crafting recipes WILL be changed. Bag This is a bag. It is a crafting item only and is not equippable. The art is rather confusing at the moment and is only temporary, but we apologise. It is used in crafting the regular and large backpack items, which are listed below. It is crafted with three pieces of leather, one chest and five pieces of wool. The mod is still a work in progress, the crafting recipes WILL be changed. Backpack The backpack is the second (of three) tier of backpack that you can currently craft. It currently goes in the players back slot (will have its own slot soon) and will increase the weight the player can carry by 500. You can wear one small backpack and one backpack together to have your weight increased by a total of 750. It is crafted with six pieces of string and one bag. The mod is still a work in progress, the crafting recipes WILL be changed. Large Backpack The large backpack is the third (of three) tier of backpack that you can currently craft. It currently goes in the players back slot (will have its own slot soon) and will increase the weight the player can carry by 1000. You can wear one small backpack and one large backpack together to increase your weight by a total of 1250. It is crafted with six pieces of string and two bags. The mod is still a work in progress, the crafting recipes WILL be changed.